


结缘记

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 圆顺
Kudos: 26





	结缘记

*评论➕提问箱的65点餐综合（也有实在没能写进去的，不过我们来日方长嘛hhhh），虽然也想写点纯爱但是天气很冷还是要吃肉（总是给自己找理由）  
*abo，喜闻乐见a装oo装a

#1互帮互助

权顺荣暴露自己的omega身份的时候想了很多，会不会被记过会不会被遣返会不会被退学，会不会再也没有参加考试的资格，会不会就永远没有办法驾驶自己最喜欢的战舰。

他唯一没想到的就是，对面的人跟他一样慌乱。

那个叫全圆佑的omega满脸通红，像是代自己受过一样紧紧闭上了眼睛，权顺荣还想了贿赂一番对方是不是能让他替自己保守秘密，可是想了想两个omega又怎么能躲过精密仪器的检测，光是信息素的属性和浓度就没法就这么糊弄过……

可是系统的提示音告诉他们：212703470615号学员和212703420717号学员，恭喜您，已经通过朋辈结对事前检测。

/  
alpha和omega应该互帮互助，一度还成为这个星球随处可见的宣传标语，不过一旦展开实践，硬性规定更能迫使政策落地。比如想要成为光荣的战舰驾驶员执行星际任务，首先必须通过各地区面试，再通过统一测试才能进行专业学习，两年后根据学生的自主选择分流，而有意报名长时段任务的alpha和omega必须在同级学员中完成朋辈结对。目前也只有这样的规定才能最大程度地尊重omega的个人意愿，而不是仅仅把omega当作alpha的慰解工具。

只是未结对成功的学员只能先进入备选库等待，可以保留档案去做临时工作，绩点在专业前百分之三十的学员也可以选择到原专业做助理教师——尽管在alpha看来，这样执行起来有很多不便，当然也会掣肘alpha的发展，但是omega已经在决策部门中占有一半以上的位置，对于omega权利的保护不会让步。

没有omega就没有alpha，没有alpha就没有omega，自omega人文学会编著的《22世纪omega受难史》出版发行后，借由“生理差异”名头伪装的alpha的种种特权备受批判。

但是虽然政策改变了，还是有许多家庭从一开始就不允许自己的omega后代报考这类专业，认为omega的天职就是生育，最初的地区遴选面试也倾向于录取alpha申请者，所以权顺荣索性伪装成alpha进行申请——而全圆佑这个alpha伪装成omega的原因恰恰相反。

他特别不希望自己通过面试。

如果通不过就好了，如果自己不是家里唯一一个alpha就好了，他不喜欢这个专业，对驾驶战舰毫无兴趣，但是为了给家族长辈参加选举增加群众好感，也只能接受这个半强迫的人生规划，唯一能自己操作的就是在报名面试的时候伪装成一个omega。

为了避免不公平，在统一测试时会隐藏考生属性，填什么都没用。体检则只在朋辈结对成功的学员内进行，到那时负责考试的部门已经更换，并不会得到最初面试时的考生信息。所以权顺荣预想的是自己会因为伪装alpha结对失败然后进入备选库，等到有可以匹配的alpha之后再参加考试。

全圆佑想的则是失败了正好可以做别的工作，耗到保留的档案失效之后彻底自由，不过进入测试室的时候他还是特别紧张，满脑子想的都是怎么向家人解释自己结对失败的事情。

但是他千算万算千想万想，唯一没想到就是，伪装成omega的alpha竟然遇到了一个伪装成alpha的omega。

权顺荣也一样。

#2勉为其难

在经历了“我们难道不是两个alpha吗”、‘我们难道不是两个omega吗”、“原来你是个骗子”、“你也是骗子”的自我怀疑和互相怀疑后，065号准朋辈对子权顺荣和全圆佑终于停止了争吵。

没有抑制剂供应，全封闭环境，在全圆佑看来，这种所谓的朋辈亲密度培养基地是星球生育部门的阴谋，说什么为了应对战舰上的极端情况，实际上不就在变相促成结婚？直接部门内部消化，既解决家长担忧又提高团结性——既是战友又是爱人，光团建费用就能少一半儿。

但是也不到包办婚姻那程度，两周内可以申请朋辈重新结对，但是全圆佑根本不敢，他知道这里面不少自己的同学，提交更换申请的时候必然得明确他的alpha身份，要他怎么面对曾经住一个宿舍楼的omega，一个谎要用一百个谎言来弥补，面子工程可能是一辈子的工程，所以他必须通过那个什么朋辈亲密度测试，等到最终培训的时候犯点小错才能全身而退。

所以那个omega的发情期来的时候，他假装若无其事地打开了房间的门。

“……如果你很需要的话”

“我可以勉为其难地帮帮你。”

/  
权顺荣承认，一起住了这么久，他第一次给那个alpha好脸色，是在他们做爱的时候。

因为那家伙真的……太会用舌头了。

他还没想通全圆佑为什么如此热情，大概只能解释为这个alpha装omega装了两年也忍得很难受，或者是喜欢吃甜食被自己的奶油味信息素蛊惑，从第一个吻之后就没有停下过舌头，先是捧着胸部顺着锁骨细细舔舐，又含住乳头拨弄，还一定要拉他的手，在指缝里抽插的动作太过暧昧，奶油味的omega觉得自己湿得太过分了，尤其是面对着一个这么阴差阳错的组合。

什么勉为其难，明明开始了自己也把持不住，权顺荣的腹诽也只能是腹诽，因为alpha的玩法越来越刺激，舔了半天后颈却不肯临时标记，仿佛就是要欣赏他意乱情迷的样子，最后忍不住服软向他求饶。才不要，才不要，权顺荣后槽牙都咬紧，下身却早已经背叛大脑，被对方掰开大腿看穴口滴滴答答地流水。

更要命的是……这个姿势。

全圆佑杏仁味的信息素他蛮喜欢，可还没来得及品评就被按着腰摸屁股摸大腿，alpha饶有兴致地顺着他的身体线条参观展览，注意到侧边的穿衣镜之后，还把着腰要他坐在身上，拉住胳膊要权顺荣跟他对视。

“怎么样，还舒服吗？”

你不是不想做这个吗，你不是说我是骗子吗，到底为什么现在这么积极，权顺荣的理智快被吞噬殆尽，只能摇头以示反抗，可是alpha并没生气，很是虚心地接受了权顺荣的反馈，含含糊糊地说了句：“嗯、会好好做的……”

好好做什么，omega快哭出来了，不看身下的人就要看到镜子里的自己，权顺荣皮肤白，身上被揉捏的痕迹明显，镜子诚实地映着他的一丝不挂和嘤咛娇喘，但他又不愿意显出害羞来增加全圆佑的锐气，只能紧紧闭上眼睛使劲摇头，可是信息素并不会因为视力被阻断传播，权顺荣惊讶于自己的身子竟然已经软到无法抗拒手劲儿，直接就被按住往前拖了小半米，然后被攻击的那个地方是……

他竟然把舌头放在了那里！没法不开眼睛但一睁开眼睛就是镜子里的自己，omega只能低头恶狠狠地用眼神示威，但是这种情况下全圆佑竟然还有余裕，停在穴口那里放慢了速度，抬眼看一下然后舔一下，像是挑剔的食客用小勺在逗弄玻璃碗里的焦糖奶冻，脸一定红得不能再红了，权顺荣还没有勇气看镜子，余光里自己忍不住扭动去舒服的样子已经足够令人害羞。湿湿软软的小东西好像特别灵活，触感滑滑的又该死的有力，最敏感的地方还没被攻陷，omega就觉得没法再忍受下去，委屈地尖着嗓子叫停。

“呼……这位‘alpha’同学”

“真的是、嗯…很多水的体质呢。”

#3既来之，则安之

因为以前都是自己偷偷打抑制剂，平时也在都是alpha的地方生活，所以权顺荣觉得跟alpha上床也没什么，自以为能控制得很好，谁能想到第二天连床都起不来。

渴望，吸引，弹弹黏黏，发情热折磨得人嘴唇发焦，什么未来规划个人尊严，权顺荣现在就希望alpha在自己身边寸步不离，最好能够一直贴着抱着，能稍微纾解自己灼灼的干渴。

通过亲密度测验需要填写考卷，从对方的兴趣爱好到性格分析，最后还有模拟紧急情况测试，如此这般这般如此一套流程下来才可以成为partner，不管怎么样，这个alpha现在的确最可能成为以后长时间的同伴，再加上昨晚已经接受了全圆佑的临时标记，他们之间的连结只会越来越紧密不会越来越疏远。

既来之，则安之，全圆佑看着被子里的人潮红的小脸儿突然觉得事情有意思起来，一个假装alpha的omega正好遇上一个假装omega的alpha，那时候觉得是倒霉现在想想也可能是缘分，虽然好像是被迫和一个人试图绑定人生，但是互相了解的过程也许不赖，他就是性格温和才没有直接旗帜鲜明地反对家里的安排，昨天晚上的贴近直接从身体开始，也许反而更能减少隔阂。

也太勤奋了点，权顺荣脑子都不太清楚了，还划拉着手机看历年问卷的题目构成，缩着脑袋像只小鹌鹑，也不知道是不是故意，吐字软软糯糯的惹人怜惜，全圆佑被信息素的甜味吸引着俯身，才想起自己昨天标记了他。

“嗯唔……还要问爱好来着……”

“你平时喜欢、喜欢干嘛…”

像是没有察觉到alpha的接近，omega隔着薄薄一层被子挪了挪腰，全圆佑从后面环住他去亲后颈，舔得小人儿拿手机的力气都没有，但还是诚恳地回答了对方的问题：“我……就看书，也玩玩游戏什么的。”

“看什么书啊…什么方面的……要多了解……”，其实是自己掀开的被子，但是在被标记了的omega看来这完全再正常不过了，既然抱着就要贴紧抱着，全圆佑笑了一下，故意把嘴巴凑到omega敏感的耳朵边上说，一边用手拉下了权顺荣的睡裤。

“要我说名字…嗯……然后你要一个一个背下来吗……”，全圆佑想笑话他的过分认真，但是已经被奶油的甜味搞得心跳加速，臀部柔嫩的手感和腰上的软肉，他捏了半天惹得omega一直哼哼。即使这样了权顺荣还想着问东问西，不知道是故作纯情的勾引，还是已经确定全圆佑会让他舒服，扬着手机要全圆佑下载自己平时玩的游戏。

怎么回事啊，全圆佑只能将此理解为基因的劣根性，他现在没心情搜索下载再指导对方怎么游玩，只想把那烦人的睡衣撕碎了狠狠进入，但这样的冲动只能加深他被教育的作为alpha的原罪，可是……

可是好甜，奶油的香气好甜，可还是要强打精神去触摸屏幕，omega皮肤太白，已经被发情热折磨到指节都发烫发红，全圆佑觉得自己讲解得一塌糊涂，怀里的人当然也玩得一塌糊涂，留在腿中间让他夹着的那只手被湿润的体液浸满，稍微动一下就有水声黏稠。被alpha使劲咬了一下后颈，然后就是那个人解开裤子直接插了进来。

为什么不动动……权顺荣乱七八糟地更换武器，游戏的音效声好像越来越低，取而代之的是含着耳垂、用舌尖挑逗的声音，他知道自己难耐到不停地翘起屁股去迎合这样侧着后入的角度，alpha却在这时候停止主动进攻，压低声音说：“玩好了才能给你哦”。

求你了，求你了，可是怎么也说不出口，不就只是一个游戏吗……权顺荣不能接受自己连这个都搞不定，升高的体温折磨得腰部一直扭动，可是又被宽大的手掌托住屁股。

“怎么、玩着游戏就这么湿了…嗯…怎么不告诉我你喜欢什么……”

“还是说现在…只能告诉我、喜欢我怎么干你……”，手攀上去用力地揉胸，另一边胳膊又抱的好紧，权顺荣脑子晕晕乎乎的，上下左右的指令也没办法有效执行，到底为什么会这么辛苦……本来就不是所有人都擅长玩游戏的，委屈和愤怒混在一起被发情期的热气蒸熟，权顺荣被alpha杏仁味的信息素勾得一直掉眼泪，全圆佑还在身后到处乱摸，可性器却老实得过分，一直插在里面故意不动，嘴里还说着羞耻的话让人难受。

终于听到任务完成的提示音，手机拍在枕头上刚想发火，就被搂住没办法动，alpha叼着后颈折磨人，下面又越操越快，“怎么不说话呢…告诉我爽不爽……”

“哈…这也没法告诉的话、要怎么一起……”，全圆佑想在搞完这个鬼测试之前好好逗逗这个omega，用来报复他那种好像只有自己才有远大理想的骄傲。

说着又用力动几下，omega小小的一只被他欺负得满脸泪水，脑袋没力气地靠在肩膀上待着，“嗯…看生日你还是我哥哥呢，怎么这样就不行了……”，虽然自己也被奶油的香甜搞得头晕脑涨，全圆佑还是不想放弃这种时候的恶作剧，轻轻叫着哥哥慢慢抽动，他以为权顺荣是忍不住了才哭出声，刚想去标记的时候被拉住手腕。

“不是的…不是哥哥呜……”，没想到这时候还忙着强调事实：“只有、一个月……不是…嗯唔、你动一动…求你了…”

“呜…好烫……”，信息素进来的时候，omega彻底坚持不住哭起来，权顺荣终于放弃对天性的负隅顽抗，胡乱叫着哥哥老公要全圆佑用力操他，alpha的东西抽出来的时候才有些清醒。

“累了就睡吧”，全圆佑有点愧疚又有点于心不忍，觉得自己好像玩得过分了些，准备起身去准备热毛巾给他擦擦，omega累得眼睛都快睁不开，鼻尖上全是汗水。

“你…不用……”，可是自己要起身的时候又挣扎着说些什么，全圆佑只好凑过去听。

“你…你不想、做…我可以…也中止……”

“咳、就、再等一年……”

“……不用。”，全圆佑惊讶于权顺荣这个时候竟然想着要提出中止，结对成功的朋辈小组同时提出中止就等于放弃这次选拔机会，无法保留资格，要等到下一年重新考试。

冲了一会儿冷水让自己恢复理智，全圆佑回房间的时候omega已经睡着了，疲倦的睡颜还挂着泪珠，他开始为自己幼稚的报复感到歉疚，伸出手为躺着的人盖好了被子。

也许试试去做的话。

驾驶战舰这个活儿也不一定就那么坏。

*写完才觉得这是不是变种先婚后爱啊，前面背景铺垫貌似太多了点……不过如果大家能吃得开心就好，结尾好像没完结一样但是应该是完结了，因为我真的对驾驶战舰一无所知……  
*用餐结束期待您的评价  
*情人节快乐❤️


End file.
